1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image sticking compensating devices and display devices having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device (an organic light emitting display device) accumulates age information (e.g., stress information or degradation degree information) using an image sticking compensation technique and eliminates image sticking by compensating the age (or the stress) of every pixel based on the accumulated data. For example, the stress (or the degradation, age) information may be accumulated based on a current flowing into each pixel at each frame, an emission time of each pixel, a temperature of a display panel, and/or the like.
However, the typical stress accumulation methods apply the same compensation values to all the grayscale levels regardless of display grayscale according to the accumulated stress information. Thus, the image sticking may be recognized at some grayscale levels in which improper compensation is performed in an actual display panel.